My Life as a Zombie ch3
by Jimmyjo
Summary: This is the third chapter of my short story/book ? that I hope is enjoyed. Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story and some suggestions for future writings.


Its weird to me that the fat zombies that roam around don't lose weight. They eat the same skinnier people that I eat (because there are no fat survivors left they were the first to go) and walk around for long periods of time (once again I don't know how long). Yet they stay the same weight, which either means that the people just really aren't meant for consumption because they make them stay fat. I also don't really know what is like to gain or lose weight anymore because I can't hold anything in my stomach anymore. the main reason being that it fully fell out, right as I turned a corner my stomach just fell out. I guess being a zombie took over more because I don't miss and I didn't stop to look at it. Hell I probably wouldn't of even noticed if another zombie hadn't said anything to me. I believe he asked me if I was gonna eat the heart, I told him I already have but then when I looked down at the ground I had noticed the heart that I had previously stuffed in my mouth on the ground. Even after losing my stomach I'm still hungry and will continue to eat but won't ever be able to store it. Maybe I should eat someone else's stomach?

Walking down the street and I notice that much of the world that used to be so busy is much more peaceful, I noticed while being in Los Angeles. I only know that I was in Los Angeles because apparently the only thing I am still able to read is the giant Hollywood sign. While in L.A. I noticed how much better and quieter it had become, I thought about how much nicer it is. If anything you (the survivors) should be thanking us. We made the world a quieter more peaceful place so I think you should come out of where you are hiding and let me and my fellow dead eat you. If you're worried about the pain I can tell you that we will only eat you till your dead and the more of us that are eating you the faster you die so the pain isn't really relevant. If all the remaining survivors give up I'm sure we can work something out. What If I promise to teach you the fundamentals of being a zombie and give you a head start.

I wonder (probably one of the last times I'll be able to) if the survivors up in space or out to sea know about what's waiting for them. Luckily they can't stay out to sea or space forever because eventually they will run out of supplies. Now of course if they choose to they can eat each other and get themselves prepared for their new job when they become infected. Will they try to wait out the apocalypse and attempt to make the isolated lonesome dangerous risk life work till they feel it "safe" to come back. When they do we'll eat them and enjoy, then they get to enjoy the wonders of the undead.

Zombies are definitely not all the same, I'm not gonna point any of them out (mainly because now a day's my hand is only good for eating and writing). Some zombies, like me, still have their slightly higher brain functions that allow them to be a more alpha zombie. Then you have the cannon fodder zombies that are so stupid (that's a insult right I don't remember anymore) that we usually have them head towards a defended home first to get shot. Now eventually we use enough them to get in but we lose a lot good idiots. Then we have the zombies that are only good for one thing like the zombies that still have the ability to open doors. Those types are usually very good to have around because trying to claw through a door is too time consuming. Eventually we get through but knobsters (name giving to those types of zombies) are very valuable to a successful raid or chase to get our victims. Then we have the tanks, these zombies are usually big muscular looking that are great zombies for getting through obstacles. Now usually these zombies also trip over a lot of things that could be easily avoided but remember they are cannon fodder (they are meant to be shot). Another type is the types of zombies that don't seem to care about eating humans. It seems that they all enjoy just walking around and waiting for food to bump into them. Some zombies are just so stupid that it's hard to organize anything for attacks. I swear that most of the infected that roam the worked are so dumb that they make me want to find a way to rekill myself for good. Yay. Hey did I ever tell you my name, by the way it's…


End file.
